Traditional systems that use voice as a means of authentication have been in place and some problems for detecting unauthorized access have been addressed. Also, traditional methods using voice as a means for online transactions have been defined. Some existing solutions in this technological space use a unique voice print of a user to create a digital signature for authenticating a document. Security and non-repudiation for voice-over-IP (VoIP) conversations have also been addressed by existing solutions.
Many electronic transactions across the globe are conducted through the Internet, and for the same, buyers have a wide variety of devices such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a PDA, a computer, and emerging mobile devices at their disposal. However, such a huge network installation has not been effectively used by the e-commerce industry causing service providers to play down their operational services to a narrow number.
Thus, although there are traditional tools and techniques that use voice as a means of authentication, these traditional tools and techniques are limited.